


An Argument, A Make-Out, A Confession - Lilo

by Escape_Reality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2012 Louis, All the other boys get angry, Angry Harry, Angry Josh, Angry Liam, Angry Louis, Angry Niall, Badboy Liam, Crying, Defensive Liam, Hope my writings okay, I got bored, Inspired By Tumblr, Late 2013 Liam, Liam sorta plays Louis, Liam's kinda a douche, Louis kinda likes Liam, Louis pins for Liam, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Sad Louis, Tbh idek what this is, They sorta hate each other, They're all really close thats why theres cute petnames, heartbroken louis, makeout, pinning, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_Reality/pseuds/Escape_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Liam and Louis supposedly hate each other,</p><p>But they really don't. </p><p> </p><p>Or the boys leave Liam and Louis home alone for the day and something unexpected happens. Louis' left heartbroken while Liam's left angry and defensive, the boys try to figure it out.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Inspired by this Tumblr post:<br/>"IMAGINE GETTING IN A FIGHT WITH LIAM AND YOU GO TO SLAP HIM AND HE CATCHES YOUR WRIST AND BACKS YOU INTO THE WALL AND LEANS IN REAL CLOSE AND WHISPERS 'WANNA TRY THAT AGAIN SWEETHEART?'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Argument, A Make-Out, A Confession - Lilo

**Author's Note:**

> So to be honest this was inspired by this tumblr post I saw (which i wrote down below) and Idk, I just really like the idea of a Lilo fight ending in a hot makeout. :) So this is the outcome of it. Lemme know what you think please!
> 
> Oh and btw, I imagined Louis as small and twinky Louis from 2011 and big badass Liam from late 2013.
> 
> Tumblr Post:
> 
> "IMAGINE GETTING IN A FIGHT WITH LIAM AND YOU GO TO SLAP HIM AND HE CATCHES YOUR WRIST AND BACKS YOU INTO THE WALL AND LEANS IN REAL CLOSE AND WHISPERS 'WANNA TRY THAT AGAIN SWEETHEART?'"

"Alright we'll be back in a bit! You two behave while were gone alright?" Niall calls from the door, narrowing his eyes into slits as he eyed the two sternly, pointing a firm finger. The other lads let out chuckles whilst they slipped on their shoes and shrugged on their jackets, all of them getting ready to leave for the grocery store, having run out of certain necessities in the house.

You see, the plan was for all of the boys to go shopping for groceries, all of them needing to play a certain role in the art of shopping for necessities in the house and in charge of something specific. But Liam was reluctant to go today, claiming he was absolutely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just stay home. The boys, of course, knew that Liam just wanted to skip out of grocery shopping, knowing that the lad absolutely loathed doing it, and so they agreed. Though they made a plan to make Liam do something extra in the household to make up for this shopping trip.

But everything fell into place when Louis said he was staying in as well, no longer going to the movies with his sister Lottie because something came up with her boyfriend, it apparently being urgent. Finding out this information, Liam quickly told the boys that he had changed his mind and was feeling much better, wanting - no, begging to go on the shopping trip with them. But the boys were already loving the idea that formed in their minds, punishment for Liam for wanting to ditch out in the first place. They told him that he needed to stay home with Louis, and that the both of them were not allowed to leave the living room, the boys wanting the two to spend time with each other and to actually try and get a long.

Louis was up for the idea, he actually quite wanted to start getting along with Liam, but the other boy was just too hard headed. Making things more difficult then they needed to be, not to mention, very stubborn. Whilst Liam had no choice but to agree, with a scowl as he dragged his body and plopped down onto the couch, grumpily flipping through the TV.

And so this was how, this situation came to be.

Louis rolls his eyes at Niall, shaking his head as smile crept onto his face due to Niall's sassiness. "Yes Ni, I know. Don’t worry, I'll make sure this one here behaves." Louis called back, emphasizing on 'this' as he shot Liam a glare, making the lad scoff and shake his head.

Niall sighed from the doorway, it being meant to be audible to the two on the couch. "Ok Lou. I believe you." Niall says, though he sounds a bit skeptical, "Just please try not to murder each other. I don’t feel like bailing anyone out of jail any time soon." Niall chuckled, though the hidden meaning to his words were true.

Louis giggled, nodding his head as he shouted a quick 'We'll try' before turning his body back around to sit properly on the couch and focus his attention back on the TV in front of him. Liam was sat beside him, well… actually they were sat on opposite sides of the couch, making sure to be as far away from each other as possible. Lets just say they weren't really on speaking terms at the moment.

"Ok were leaving now! Bye Lou! Bye Li! We should be back in an hour or two!" Zayn shouted, ushering the other boys out of the door, wanting to get the shopping over and done with as Zayn wasn’t such a big fan of it either.

"Goodbye Zaynie! Bye boys!" Louis answered back, waiting a moment for Liam to answer as well. Though after a minute, the brunette didn’t even make any attempt to look like he was going to answer and so Louis looked over at Liam, seeing that his eyes were trained on the TV. He nudged him with his foot, making Liam turn to look at the feather haired boy with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Louis simply rolled his eyes.

"Yes Lewis?" He asked through gritted teeth, sounding sarcastically sweet before plastering a fake over exaggerated smile on his face, meaning to mispronounce Louis' name to piss the boy off further.

Louis' blue eyes narrowed into slits at Liam's attitude, shooting daggers. "Say. Bye."

Liam let out an annoyed groan, "Get out already please, for fucks sake." Louis looked at him incredulously, he didn’t know why Liam had to act this way, it was totally uncalled for.

Once Louis hears the door shut close and there's no longer the sounds of any of the boys chatter, he immediately turns to Liam and just stares at him with an angered expression.

Liam could feel the stare on him and he knew that Louis was angry, but he decided to just ignore it, thinking the lad would look away after a while and instead focused his attention on the TV.

A couple minutes passed by, and Louis was still staring at him.

Liam squirmed in his seat, a sign of him getting uncomfortable. He fiddled with the remote, flipped through channels and even tried scooting farther away from Louis, but still the Doncaster boy was staring at him after all that. Finally Liam felt fed up with the intense stare and decided to speak up. Wanting to tell Louis to turn away and ask him what the fuck his problem was.

"What Louis?" He snapped, his head whipping to the side to stare at Louis with the same intensity in his stare as the blue eyed boy had, "Why are you staring at me?" Liam asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm staring at you because I have no idea why the fuck you have to act this way. I. GET. IT. okay? You're mad at me and I you, but you don’t have to take it out on the other boys as well. This is about me and you, and even if you are mad, you don’t have to act like a total DICK 24/7.” Louis exclaimed, already aggravated with Liam as he felt himself starting to fume.

Liam was honestly taken aback.

Oh so I'M the one acting like a dick, when he was the one who started this whole tension between us in the first place. He caused the problem and now he's calling ME a dick? Un fucking believable.

Liam thought, feeling his anger rise and his blood boil.

"You have no fucking right to call ME the dick Louis! Not when YOU'RE the one that started all this goddamn tension and all of our fucking problems! It's YOUR fault! NOT MINE! So you can't call me a dick for reacting to something that YOU FUCKING CAUSED alright?!" Liam exploded, having to stand up from the couch to yell at lad. He was truly angry now, his face tinting red, hands curled into fists, knuckles white from the tight squeeze and his jaw clenched tightly.

Liam was now towering over Louis, his cold eyes taunting, as if he challenged the blue eyed boy to say something else to aggravate him further.

Louis was up for that challenge.

Normally, he would feel slightly frightened to have someone yell at him the way Liam just had and have someone as buff as Liam towering over his fragile figure. Though instead of fear coursing through his veins, it was anger, anger that was quickly turning into fury with every passing second of the two of them death glaring the other.

"MY FAULT?! HOW in the fuck is it my fault when YOU-" Louis poked a harsh finger at Liam's chest as he was now stood in front of the brunette. "Were the one to make that degrading comment in the first place! I was innocently minding my own business at the time! Until you had to BUTT IN and completely ruin the moment!" he fumed, breathing going ragged from all the anger that over took his small body.

Liam's eyes narrowed even more, breathing deeply through his nose, trying hard to calm himself down. "What were you doing with him in the first place huh?! He's my BEST MATE for fuck's sakes! And you even had a boyfriend at the time! Honestly how much more of a WHORE can you get?!" Liam shot back, his voice rising.

That was the final straw for Louis. Liam had done it once again. He had used another one of those awful names that Louis absolutely loathed hearing other people say, let alone having someone say it to him.

Acting out of anger, he glared at Liam colder, before whipping his hand up, drawing it back before launching it forward, aiming for Liam's right cheek. Though before Louis can even touch Liam's skin, Liam had caught his wrist, griping it in his hand, stopping the small boy from touching him.

He took a step forward and backed Louis up against the wall by the couch, his eyes stone cold.

If Louis could be honest right now, he was slightly frightened. Liam looked truly wild and furious at the moment, looking as if he could hurt his small figure and do much more damage that a boy his size could possibly manage.

Liam pins his wrist onto the wall, beside Louis' head as Liam's right hand searches for the boys' other hand, finding it and interlocking their fingers so that Louis was helpless. Unable to use his hands.

The Doncaster boy peaked up at Liam with fright in his blue eyes, though it didn’t even seem to phase the fuming boy, his cold expression and fiery eyes never faltering.

"Wanna try that again sweetheart?" He taunts in a menacing voice with a sick smirk on his face, his eyes daring and wild.

Louis doesn’t utter a single word, not exactly knowing how to respond, and trying to push down the part of his brain that was fawning over the fact that Liam sounded so hot saying those words with malice.

Liam does nothing but stare at Louis, waiting for the lad to say something. But when a couple minutes tick by, and Louis still hasn’t responded, he grows impatient and squeezes the boys hand and wrist tighter, causing him to let out a whimper.

Something stirs inside Liam as he sees that Louis looks completely helpless and at his mercy, being so weak, so fragile, so… innocent. And before he knew it, he was leaning in. His head burying into the crook of the small boys neck, breathing in his sweet scent as he pressed a lingering kiss to the skin before pulling back and looking back up at Louis, eyes darkened with lust.

Louis watches as Liam's eyes study his face, before his brown eyes flickers to Louis' beautiful pink lips, licking his own then looking back up to meet Louis' eyes. A cocky smirk makes it's way onto Liam's lips, and Louis is wondering what was the cause of it. Though he got his answer when Liam all of a sudden leans down to crash his lips onto the Louis'.

Louis was taken by surprise, this was definitely the last thing he expected of Liam… yet, he wasn’t complaining. He knew that there was a part of him that wanted this, that longed for this for quite a while now.

And Liam was exactly the same. He had pushed down these urges every single time one of them surfaced, but this time it was much harder to just dismiss. The beautiful boy was standing right in front of him, doing things that he wasn’t even aware were driving Liam insane. And he just snapped.

The kiss got heated very quickly. Liam planted his hands on Louis small hips, gripping tightly as if he were afraid that Louis was going to disappear if he didn’t, his nails digging into the boy's hip bones whilst Louis' hands flew up to grip the back of Liam's neck, tangling his tiny hands in Liam's brown hair.

The kiss wasn’t sweet and innocent, it wasn’t slow and passionate, it was driven by hunger and lust. None of the two even considering what was going to be happening afterwards, though at the moment, none of the two even cared. They were too busy living in the moment, knowing that this was something that the both of them had wished for, even though they may have not known it till now.

Lips were soon going swollen, teeth clashing and biting, and tongues desperately battling the other for dominance. Air may have been running out, but no one seemed too worried.

Liam pulled back for a moment, looking at Louis' hooded and dazed eyes. He only smirked before his head swooped down once again, his mouth attaching to the lad's neck, aching to leave marks.

Liam attacked the skin ruthlessly, kissing and biting a certain area of skin, then moving onto the next in a second. A specific spot though emitted a loud moan from Louis, before trailing off to a whimper. This caused Liam to smirk in victory before he showed no mercy and bit and sucked to his hearts content. After the sweet torture he inflicted, Louis was left a whimpering and moaning mess, almost driven to tears due to the intense pleasure that overtook his petite body.

Liam pulled back to look at his masterpiece, softly running his thumb over the marks, satisfied with the results. Louis' breathing was still ragged, having the pleasure physically take the breath away from him, but that didn’t stop Liam from connecting their lips once again, wanting to memorize the feel of the boy's soft lips.

Liam's arms went to encircle around Louis' waist, pulling his petite body much closer to his own before pushing off of the wall. Louis' mind was turning with what Liam could be possibly doing this time - other than making out with him of course - though he seemed to catch on when Liam started lowering their bodies until Louis' pert bum was rested on the ground, him in a seating position as Liam kneeled in front of his form, the two never disconnecting their lips from the others.

They stayed in that position for a moment, too caught up in kissing the other hungrily. But soon enough, Liam seemed to remember the position he wanted to be in, and so he slightly nudged Louis to lay down, which he complied to, never leaving his lips.

Louis is now laying flat on his back, with Liam hovering on top of him, their mouths still moving roughly against the others, though air was starting to become a problem. And so Liam pulled back, breathing heavily, staring down at Louis' body with a prey like hint in his brown eyes. Louis felt absolutely fragile for some reason, he was powerless in Liam's presence and he was completely submissive for the older boy. Though he liked it, a lot.

Liam seductively, started taking off his shirt. Making sure to flex his muscles, and take his sweet time getting the constricting material off, Louis whimpering in want.

Finally, the shirt came off, Liam throwing it to some random part of the room before he smirked down at Louis, leaning back down again so that their chests were touching. Liam reached out a hand to cup Louis' pretty face, as he brought their lips to mould into one another’s again, kissing him hard.

The fast pace of the kiss started up once again, and soon they were back to the same fast-paced, rough and hungry make out session they were in moments ago.

Though just as Liam pulled back and was about to suck and kiss on Louis' soft skin once again, they heard the front door's lock sound, as if a key was being pushed into it and jingled to open.

The two pulled back in an instant, looking at the other with wide and alarmed eyes, before they both scrambled to look descent once again, acting like they weren't just doing what they did moments ago.

Liam had managed to throw his shirt back on, after frantically searching for it somewhere in the room, and Louis had speedily tried to fix his messed up fringe, to make it look not as tampered with. Once making themselves look semi decent, they both rushed over to sit on opposite sides of the couch again, Liam quickly grabbing the remote and trying to look natural.

Though the fact that they were panting and out of breath, red in the face, swollen lips, the obvious dishevelled hair and clothing that was made to look normal, and the VERY noticeable and unmissable huge and dark hickeys on Louis' neck… it would tell the boys' other wise.

None of the two say a word as the other boys pile into the living room, all their hands full with shopping bags. They walked into the living room, greeting Liam and Louis, all of them saying a quick 'hey guys' before moving to the kitchen to put the bags away. All they got in response though was a small and weak 'hi' from Louis, and not a response at all from Liam. At that, all of the boys knew that there was something going on.

When the 4 boys got to the kitchen, they gave each other knowing looks, telepathically communicating with each other, before they all glanced - concerned - at Liam and Louis who's backs where to them considering they were sat on the couch and the back of the couch faced the kitchen.

The 4 boys agreed that they were going to deal with the groceries later - other than putting the frozens in the fridge first of course - so that they could figure out why there was a heavy tension in the air between Louis and Liam, more so then before.

All the boys shuffled back into the living room, all of them taking a seat around Louis and Liam, looking at them with curious and analyzing eyes.

"Hey guys," Harry started off. They only got a similar response as before, Louis squeaking out a small 'hi' and Liam mumbling a 'hello'. The 4 boys mentally sighed, not liking the growing tension in the air.

"So…" Josh continued the small talk, "What did you guys do while we were gone?"

At the question, Liam started to get a bit restless, starting to squirm in his seat as Louis visibly paled, taking a gulp and feeling his mouth go dry. All the boys took note to this immediately, and they knew that something definitely happened while they were gone. The 4 expected that Liam and Louis had another fight, an intense one by the looks of it, but they were far from right.

No one answered the question, the house remained dead silent, the only response the 4 boys got was Louis and Liam sitting even more uncomfortably and acting even more dodgy then they were before.

After a couple minutes and no one still answered, Harry took the liberty to speak up again, wanting answers.

"Lou?" he questioned seriously, and Louis knew that was the tone he used when he meant business, it made him even more nervous, cursing under his breath. "What did you guys do?"

Louis paled even more, "E-erm… n-nothing. W-we did no-thing." He cursed himself for his lack of lying skills, and he hated not being a believable liar when he needed to be, and he hated it even more when Harry gave him a look that said 'stop playing and tell me the truth now'.

"Really?" Josh pressed, unimpressed at the answers he was getting and knowing that Louis wasn’t honest with them.

Louis said nothing, and instead looked down. Nervously fiddling with his fingers, no longer wanting to meet any of the boys gaze.

"Lou, Li, come on. We can feel the tension in the air, and we know something isn't right. Please tell us what that something is? We want to help." Josh spoke up, his tone begging.

Louis looked up and craned his neck to look back at Josh, seeing that he was placed behind the couch, his arms rested on the back rest of the couch… it was an absolute wrong move though.

Before he knew it, he heard a gasp leave all of the boys' mouths. And when he turned back, he saw all of them staring at him with wide shocked eyes, their mouths fallen agape as they stared right at his neck. All of them now just realizing the huge love marks littering her skin.

"L-Lou… you're n-neck." Niall stuttered out, too shocked to form proper sentences.

Louis; hands immediately flew up to his neck on instinct, trying desperately to cover up the marks though he knew it was no use, the boys have definitely already gotten an eyeful. His face reddened, breathing going ragged at the nerves he felt as well as the feeling of getting caught. He glanced around at the boys all staring at him, not knowing what to do. He then turned his head to look over at Liam, who was looking back at him with wide alarmed eyes. He wanted to ask for help but he realized it was the wrong move, because now all the boys were definitely eyeing him and Liam both.

"I-it's n-nothing-" Louis started, feeling himself start to panic.

"What happened to your neck?" Josh asked alarmed, cutting Louis off. His wide eyes scanning every bruise that was marked onto Louis' soft skin.

Louis started frantically shaking his head, trying to desperately tell the boys not to worry and that it wasn’t what it looked like… but of course, that was a lie and it was definitely EXACTLY what it looked like.

"He said it's nothing." Liam now spoke up, now trying to desperately help the situation as well. He wasn’t in the mood to be interrogated at the moment, and was acting out in anger and denial of the situation.

"Did you guys have sex or something?!" Harry asked incredulously, having to stand up to ask the question, feeling himself starting to get overwhelmed with what was happening at the moment.

Louis' eyes widened even more, he too having to stand, "What?! NO!-"

"Did you guys do it on the couch?! Oh god!" Josh exclaimed, looking down at the couch in disgust and instantly recoiling back.

Louis started to grow panicked, his breathing picking up, "No! WE DIDN'T! We didn’t have sex!"

"Oh fuck! I definitely see it now! Your clothes are all wrinkled, Liam your shirt is inside out, your hairs' are a mess and oh dear lord both your lips are swollen red!" Niall joined in, his eyes going wide in horror as he scanned the two who were now standing.

"We didn't have sex! We were just making out!" Liam raised his voice; feeling defensive.

Now all the boys' eyes widened in shock, "YOU MADE OUT?!" They screamed in unison.

"What in the fuck is actually going on right now…" Zayn muttered to himself, trying to process the information that was spilling. This was definitely the last thing all of them expected.

"I THOUGH YOU HATED EACH OTHER!" Josh cried out, making big exaggerated arm gestures along with his words.

"Good lord I'm so confused…" Niall murmured, his eyes flicking back and forth between Liam and Louis, seeing all the evidence of what they did in the past hour. It was just something that was so un expected.

"Liam you said that you'd never do this! Do you remember?! We were joking about it a couple days back and you said you'd never do this!" Zayn all of a sudden burst, his eyes filling with fury as he stared Liam down.

"But it just happened okay! I couldn’t help it!" Liam snapped back as well, feeling himself start to get just as angry and frustrated as Zayn.

"You can't just do that Li!" Zayn shot back, taking a huge step towards Liam, his eyes filled with anger.

"And why not?!" The Wolverhampton boy argued, also taking a step forward.

The two brunette boys death glared the other for a split moment, whilst all the others watched the very intimate fight play on, not knowing what to do but to stay out of it and just watch.

Finally Zayn exploded, he knew he wasn’t supposed to share this information but it was the only way he was going to win this fight. Let's just say, Zayn wasn’t one to lose. Whether it'd be out of interest, or skill.

"BECAUSE!-" He hesitated for a moment, knowing he wasn’t supposed to speak of this topic, but it needed to be done, Zayn was way too riled up at the moment to stop. "Dammit Liam! You can't play with his feelings like that you idiot! Don’t you know he has feelings for you?! God you're so stupid!"

Liam was taken aback, not expecting to hear those words.

The world stilled for a moment, everyone in shock from the news they just heard. Louis felt betrayed, he trusted Zayn not to tell anyone, especially everyone and especially Liam all at the same time because of some stupid argument. Finally the brunette boy spoke up again, having recovered from his shock and now feeling anger once again, "Mate he doesn’t! What are you babbling on about?!"

"ZAYN! You said you wouldn’t tell!" Louis shrieked, feeling his eyes well with tears. Having so much emotions run through him at the moment.

Zayn realized what he had just actually done. He had not only broken his promise, but told very personal information without Louis' consent, basically betraying the poor boy. Zayn did feel extremely guilty, though at the same time he knew he was protecting Louis, and in a way, Liam as well.

He shot Louis an apologetic look, "I’m so sorry sweetheart… but Liam can't just play with you like that! A-and it was time he knew as well!"

Liam was even more taken aback this time around. At first he just thought Zayn was joking, only wanting to throw Liam off in order to win the argument, but with Louis speaking up, it meant that the little confession was real. "W-wait… you actually do have feelings for me…?" He was now looking at Louis, with a shocked expression.

Louis' eyes went wide in panic and surprise at basically admitting that it was true, he furiously shook his head, stumbling over his words. "W-wha-… N-no, I-I-"

"That's beside the point Li! You need to stop messing with him like this!" Harry jumped in, wanting to save the poor stuttering boy and also wanting to get back on topic.

Liam's eyes flickered onto Harry, his shock fading as it was replaced with anger and defence. "Well I didn’t fucking know okay Styles?! It's not my fault when I didn’t even know such information!"

"STILL! Liam! You should know better than this! What the hell came over you?!" Josh joined in the argument as well.

It was all starting to be too much for Louis. The poor bloke couldn’t take much of the boys fighting anymore, and especially with Liam knowing about his secret feelings, and all the emotions running through him, he wanted nothing more than to be alone and cry himself to sleep.

And so he did what he felt like doing. He spun on his heel, feeling tears from being overwhelmed building in his blue eyes before he darted up the stairs and into his room, collapsing onto the bed; sobbing.

Niall of course saw the boy go up, and he felt for the poor lad. He could only imagine what Louis must've been going through right now, what he must be feeling.

And so, not even bothering to tell the boys of both his and Louis' absence, he followed Louis up the stairs as well, leaving the other four boys to argue.

Niall took the steps two at a time, cutting the travel time in half before he went to slowly approach Louis' doorway, seeing as the room was left open and hearing the sobs from the inside.

He stepped into Louis' doorway. His heart hurting as he saw Louis' crumpled figure on the bed, seeing his back unevenly move up and down with every sob that wracked through his small body.

"Louis?" He called out softly - unsurely, hesitantly taking a step into the boy's room.

"G-go a-away, I-I ju-st w-want to b-e al-lone." He sobbed weakly, though Niall didn’t want to leave his mate alone, at least not in the state he was in now. Plus he still needed to talk to him about all of this, hoping it'd be easier without the 3 boys arguing and Liam himself.

"No babe… we need to talk about this." He told Louis softly yet sternly, leaning against the doorway, not knowing if he should approach him just yet.

And that was Louis' breaking point. Where that one thin thread of staying calm just, snapped.

"WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT NIALL?! HUH?!" He snapped, whipping up onto his feet, eyes filled with hurt. "What happened, HAPPENED! OKAY?! It's over! Done with! And the best part is that all of it meant absolutely NOTHING. Everything he did was all because he was probably too goddamn horny to keep it in his pants!" Tears continuously fell from his blue eyes as he spoke, "GOD I'M SO STUPID! I actually fucking thought that there was even a slight possibility that he might've liked me… But I was so wrong." He reached for a pillow, gripping it in his dainty hands as he brought it up above his head before slamming it down onto the bed repeatedly. "I FUCKING HATE MYSELF FOR GETTING MY HOPES UP LIKE THAT! FOR FALLING INTO HIS STUPID TRAP! FOR LETTING HIM USE ME!"

Niall quickly walked over to the frantic boy, engulfing him into a hug and shushing in his ear, trying to get him to calm down. The second Louis was surrounded by Niall's strong arms, he collapsed into them, turning around and burying his head into Niall's taut chest, sobbing hard as he desperately tried to sob all the hurt, betrayal, false hope and heartache out.

Niall just let him, knowing he needed this before he could do anything else. In a way, this was a form of self healing, and it's the exact thing that Louis needed at the moment.

Niall picked up the sobbing boy into his arms - the boy burying his face into Niall's neck, not making any attempt to move - as the blond boy sat onto the bed, and brought Louis onto his lap, cuddling the lad close to his body as he continuously cried.

"I-I th-thought he a-actually liked m-me…" he croaked brokenly, making Niall's heart ache.

"I know sweetheart… I know. He's a dick for doing that, but then again, he didn’t really know. Don’t worry though, the boys are for sure giving him shit for that now."

It was silent after that, nothing but the faint sound of the boys arguing from downstairs and Louis' sobs that were slowly - but surely - calming down.

Soon enough, there was nothing left but ragged breathing and small sniffles here and there from Louis. Niall could feel the occasional tear trickle down the small boy's face, but at least he was no longer sobbing.

After a minute or two of the silence, Niall finally felt like it was the time to ask Louis what exactly had happened when they left. Wanting to know the full story, but also not forgetting to mention that he didn’t have to tell him right now, or every precise detail. He could go at his own pace, and tell Niall what he wanted. Niall didn’t want Louis to feel pressured, wanting to spare him of that feeling considering Louis was already feeling way too much than he should all at the same time.

"Do you want to tell me what happened now love?"

Louis took a deep shaky breath, preparing himself to remember everything that happened in the past hour or so. Every painful detail.

And then he told him.

Every breath taken,

Every word spoken,

Every move made,

Every. Last. Detail.

By the end of it, Louis was a sobbing mess once again. And Niall felt anger towards Liam now, the way he just threw himself at Louis, without even checking if the boy was ok with the situation going down, if he were comfortable… and now look at the after math of the whole thing.

Liam had truly messed up this time, and Niall swore to himself that he were going to make Liam make up for everything. And if he wasn’t willing, then Niall would do it himself. He wanted to make his best mate happy again, he never wanted to see Louis this way EVER again, it was too much for him to handle.

Though at the moment, he couldn’t really do much. So instead, he brought the sobbing lad to his side, hugging him close. His arms protectively wrapped around Louis, their legs tangled together, Louis' head resting on Niall's chest and slightly buried into it, and Niall's head rested on top of Louis'.

They stayed in this position until the two of them fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE KUDOS AND BOOKMARK AND LEAVE A COMMENT OF WHAT YOU THOUGHT :)
> 
> If there are any mistakes just comment and I'll fix it.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING :D


End file.
